akai chronicles
by big ao-chan
Summary: she was born into the dreads of terrible fate but yet thrives after all the things that reality throws at her, through the good the bad's and the troubles, will she survive long enough to fulfill her dream? or will her fate take a turn for the worst and have her leave this cruel and kind world?
1. them

"Naruto san" i cried loudly from down the street, making him turn his head at his name.

"Eh akai-chan" he said slightly surprised by my visit

"ne ne, look what I found"

I took out a thick wad of money holding it up to his face

"EHHHHHH! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!?" he exclaimed

"I found it outside of the gambling house" I said as a wide happy grin swept across my face

"what were you doing there?" he scolded

"I was looking for my sweater" I stated in defence, yet he sensed I was leaving something out.

"why … how did it get there?" he corrected

"I saw some kids take it and take it over there" I stated as a fact, not giving up now.

"why would they do that?... are they picking on you?" he questioned

"no!" I bursted quickly, oops. Mistake in action.

"are you sure?" he asked again

"why would I lie to you?" I huffed my cheeks puffed up and turned a light shade of pink

"why wouldn't you"

"Well i'm not" she protested as she turned further away from him

"tell me"

"no no NO!" I repeated not hoping to let go of the agreement.

"Fine, ill just figure it out myself" he contradicted, I now knew that my argument was lost.

"ok ok...you win but it's not that bad they're just playing around and ..." I whispered silently.

"Alright it's ok i just wanted to know alright, lets go then" he said happily

"where?"

"to the ramen shop"

"YAY! ill pay" I cheered

"don't, remember your rent is due in a week no? besides you can buy yourself a new shirt, that one is ripped and the sleeve is torn, come on its on me" he said as he pointed his famous thumb at himself

*at the ramen shop*

"ok now lets count it out" he sighed as I breathed in the bowl's contents.

(many numbers later)

"5,000….. THAT'S ALLOT OF MONEY" he yelled

"wow" I awed, I have honestly never seen that much money in my life, my luck had struck once again.

"yup guess luck struck you really good this time" he paused "again"

"yup" i finished my third bowl and was now full to the brim, yet again I was unable to win to Naruto with ten

"Naruto-san wanna train with me?" he asked hopefully

"gomene akai-chan but i have to go on a mission" he said reluctantly.

"it's ok i understand, just as long as you promise you train tomorrow" I bargained, still hopeful for the results.

"yosh, you got a deal"

he ran off in the direction of the front gate and soon left, I walked into the shallow part of the forest. I trained and trained until dusk. I grabbed my torn backpack and started to pack up, a silent shadow loomed over me. I looked.

"you again"


	2. graduation

_"you again" i grimaced_

_"yup you guessed right" he revealed himself from behind a thick willow tree_

_"why are you here?" i spat, i hated this kid to the bone,he was far too persistent and far too spoiled for someone almost twice my age. _

_"what I cant?"_

_I stood up and took out my fist from my pocket and let it dangle at my side. _

_"No you can't, listen if you came here to fight, then I guess you better have brought your mommy"_

_"no but I brought my big brother" he smirked, an evil one at that I was on high alert when a fist comes from behind me, I jumped out of the way and leaped on top of a tree branch, luckily my quick reactions helped me because man that guy could hit hard_

_"poor tree" i sympathized_

_"what's wrong with it, you seem to hit it many times as much"_

_"yea but it has to be hit by your ugly face"_

_I quickly leaped behind him and bounced off the tree across and slammed his face hard between my foot and the tree trunk, boy did that leave a mark, poor tree._

_"you guys get her!" the boy called out_

_Around seven kids around the age of eight all came running towards me, I knocked out 5 kids and the rest of them gave up, tch wimps. I waited for each and every one of them to leave, i packed up my kunais and picked up my backpack, and I pulled my hood over my head, I ran towards my apartment. As soon as I walked in i jumped in my shower, I scrubbed off all the blood. i flinched when my fresh scars got touched with soup. I soon got out and changed into another pair of gray pants, a red shirt, and my gray sweater, I jumped on to my cold bed and sunk into the sleep I so desired._

_The next day I felt terrible I didn't even want to go to the academy, my whole body hurt, head hurt, my nose hurt, my cells hurt, heck even my DNA hurt, well if it was possible im sure it would. I waited for the pain to subside, and once it did I got up and changed in to my usual clothes, red shirt, new of course, my large gray sweater, my usual gray jogging pants, they look like Naruto's but smaller and gray, I tied my thin black hair into a low ponytail with a line down the center of my head and left one of my thin long bangs to dangle freely at the side of my face next to my cheek. I am unusually short, 3 foot 5 but I didn't like talking about it, I looked in the mirror and saw if I had anything in my face, my body was rather thin because of my diet but other than that I'm quite fit, I slipped my opened toed shoes, just like the ones like naruto uses, and lastly my silver leaf symbol necklace. I closed the door and walked up to the roof, I live at the top of a 2 story apartment so yea. _

_ I felt the breeze of fresh air go across my face and make my bang fly wildly and dawn crept over the top of the hokage's faces, 6:30 am, time to go._

_Honestly I'm terrible at school and hate learning, normally you would find me at the corner of the classroom drawing doodling, writing, sometimes even sleeping, anything but my work at school I am a 'C' grade student because of my excellent skill at battle. And the random quizzes we get at school usually I guess on half of the questions and the rest at ease and magically i get only 4 wrong out of 50._

_Soon it was 7 am and I jumped of the roofs like a pro to the academy, people stare at me and sometimes store owners even rail me for jumping on their roofs, I guess they're not used to seeing a 5 year old going to school. I get there on time and settle down at my seat at the corner of the empty classroom waiting for my classmates to arrive. Soon after waiting for what seemed forever. class had started. living hell had started once again. once again._

_soon it was recess and i walked outside and sat behind the tree listening to the other older kids play..._

_laughing...i hardly did other than with Naruto Sakura and Sai, on occasion at Sasuke._

_yelling... only in fights_

_running away... never ... no, i've only done that once and i will never do it again_

_i keep my thoughts of that day replaying again and again, and again until the bell for class to begin rang, i was the last person to their seat, and then the teacher announced_

_"today, as you all know, are the genin exams, this will consist of you making one or more clones, i will call you out and will be tested on how strong each one of them are by having them fight against you, ok now line up in alphabetical order to wait your turn"_

_dang it i forgot all bout the test, well on the bright side Naruto had already showed me how to do multi shadow clone jutsu about a year ago and now i'm quite good now._

_i stood in line watching the kids pass by taking turn after turn, and then the girl caught my intention._

_"kyouran lyra"_

_she fought her two clones and soon got her head protector, she was good but something was off, i didn't get time to think until the next boy was called up_

_"Mijikai Toni"_

_his fighting was quite weak in some areas but he managed to take down the three clones he made, he then got approval and got his head protector._

_then it was my turn_

_"Moreu Akai"_

_i made six clones and beat them easily, soon got approval and got my head protector to. but i didn't leave yet i stayed in a seat just a few seats back and watched the last person to go._

_"Saidai Taneuma"_

_she made around five clones and fought with a delight, i really couldn't put my finger on, well the same she got her head protector and they all ran out yelling to their parents, telling them how good they did on the test. i simply walked through them like nothing happened, like they didn't even exists._

_i went to sleep last light dreaming, about that night, the night it all happened... that night..._


	3. note

Im going to write again! My how the time it's been that was about a school year ago. New characters and stuf. I haven't see the last ocs in a long time might not include them that much yet i will just giving notice that i will soon write about it. I hate it when a writer dosent finish what they started so im going to continue kay see you soon.


	4. frightened

Darkness it was all i remembered since my birth. Four dark walls and nothing more, i was no more than two years old, and the few things i knew were that the darkness was my friend, my companion, the only thing i knew. I had one day woken to a bright light above me, i knew what this meant.

A surgical table meant death, birth, and blood. There never was a day where you would find yourself on this cold object and not find any blood. My stomach was opened once again, and then closed. I was used to this my body was well aware of my painful situation yet i took no notice for it didn't hurt. I was taken back into the dark room before it was time to eat, it was hectic, the food was a ridiculous small portion for fifteen children, the kids that were my age didn't even fight for the food they knew they would loose, here it was every man to one's self, no one can help you, you can't help others.

I entered the room early. It was empty. The food had not yet arrived and i was still the first one here which was a big advantage. The room was soon filled with kids, each one minding themselves. The food was dropped in the center table, everyone raced for it, my hands grabbed hold of one and i ran for the farthest end of the room something when something stopped my actions with a fist, the food wasn't enough for us, this boy had taken me as a target. He grabbed hold of the object before trying to run off. The floor was filthy old and littered with debris, more specifically glass, big shards of glass. I took hold of a dagger like shard, holding it in my small fist, blood dripping down from my palmand off the tip of the makeshift blade. I charged at the older boy not ready to give up the possession i had gained. The boy lied on the floor shard stabbed in his front shoulder, the small tray skited away at the impact, i was now stabbed him on his back multiple times before he turned me over and began to take the upper hand, his fist was like a magnate to my face pulling back before smaing against my jaw, i managed to knee the boy in the stomach, he curled up slightly as i kicked him off. i then lodged the shard once again hitting him with the shard over and over again. The boy laid limp on the floor, if he was dead than less competition for the rest of us. I smiled at a small victory looking around for my prize. It was taken. One of the younger kids have taken it, well i would try again next week. I was careless and stupid enough to take my eyes off the food for a second. I entered my room once again seven days of darkness greeted me as i walked my small bare feet in.

A loud noise was herd from inside. I took no notice until a light flashed inside the room, this was the first time i had seen this thing i soon had learned was color. The black and white walls dissolved away from thought as the booming color was exhibited in front of me. A man approached me, he had said something, yet i had no idea what he was doing. To me, it was noise was just emitting from his lips, i then decided it wasn't safe here and ran away. The trees birds sang their wild songs, because this was the first time i had herd.

Something grabbed me taking me into the depths of instincts that had led me to live so long. I struggled punching powerfully against the material on the person. I was soon dropped when i dug my fangs into it's neck. I ran off into the thick mesh of trees. They were following me. I picked up the pace finally out running them. I slid to a stop when two figures landed in front of me the other two who were chasing me closed up on me making a circle of human wall. The noises they made were incomprehensible to me, but what i was looking for was an escape. They spread their arms out as they inched closer. I ran right under their feet making my escape possible. A tall figure jumped in front taking me grabbing hold of me, it's cold hands froze my bare skin. I knew not to panic so i did the most reasonable think that came to mind, ESCAPE. I kicked the man repeatedly yet the man's hands were frozen in place, finally i decided that i had to go up a notch. I wrapped my legs around his arm giving it a powerful tug until a power full ckack and pop was heard, the man jolted and dropped me, my cat like instincts led me to my feet and hands spead out before my face hit solid ground, i snapped my head up before sprinting to my new found escape. My feet smashed the colored leaves below, the cold wind collided against my bare chest and legs, i finally jumped into one of the many still green shrubs, knowing they had lost sight of me. I stayed hidden as i watched multiple feet run past, seeing that the path was now clear i begun exciting the bush when suddenly something bright, brighter than the colorful leaves bellow crashed down upon them.

'Naruto be more carefully remember what Kakashi sensei told us we have to find this last little girl' the bright think had seemed to be followed by two other people, one pink haired girl and a raven haired boy. I had to leave before i was spotted yet i knew that if i fled the leaves would announce my quick exit. I began to move away slowly feeling for anything that would press against my skin, something did. It was not something from the bush it felt more like a hand.

'Hey' the raven haired boy held me in place pressing against my shoulder's 'hey it's her' i was not about to let them take me, i swung my legs forward using his hands as an axle and my shoulders as the wheel, i curled up into a ball with all my strength until my feet met his vision, i launched my legs to his face. He dodged my attack, yet my motive was not to hurt him and i simply left. I had been running, quickening my pace at every turn, yet no matter what i did they would follow. I stopped and rested behind a thick willow tree at the base of a small cliff , a quick rustle in the bushes took me into defense mode as i took stance facing the noise leaving my ears open for any new found noise.'Naruto be quite she's already found us' three figures emerged from the tree top and began to inch closer, i inched back. I was cornered. The cliff was was to steep to jump and the only exit was blocked by the raven and bright haired boys. 'Be gentle with her she's injured' the pink haired girl yelled distracting them, chance.

I ran right thought them, they chased me yet none of them were able to get me. A wall suddenly appeared in front of me, hands fastened me into a joint lock, rendering me immobile. 'Kakashi sensei' the three began to approach the silver haired man. 'Yo' i began to struggle despite my immobility. I dropped my self limp escaping the lock, yet once again i was placed into an immobile state. 'Smart one here. Alright lets head back with the group and she'll then get her injury checked out' i was propped up and pushed forward lightly making me walk, where were they taking me, what did they want, where am i? All these questions scrambled in my head as i walked on.

I was lead to a larger group of people, i got defensive. They sat me down on a table, hands tied with rope like shackles and chains. The man left the tent, and time to escape. Just as i was about to jump off a woman came in and began to yell, i just continued with my actions as i jumped off 'don't do that your wound will open further' just as i headed to the exit the woman picked me up and placed me on the table once again. 'What did she want, maybe she wants me to stay here.' I stayed still as she lied me down. She began to gently poke at my wounds, as if it would hurt. She began to clean it and stitch it back together. The nurse seemed surprised, at this. 'Did you apply anesthetic'

'no'

'how many timed do i have to remind you, anesthetic'

'yea but so doesn't seen to even notice what were doing' they finished up and i jumped off escorted once again by the silver haired man. Food was given to us, i ate. 'slow down, the food isn't going anywhere' she sliver haired man seamed to tell me something, i ignored. 'Seriously slow down' the bright haired boy's hand reached out to my food. At first i was about to lash out at him, yet i read that his intentions were not rash, and let him, but it still was the factor of trust, i scooted away slightly keeping my tray away from him. He then soon relized and backed away.

Nightfall came and I was then taken to a tent, an exit was unavailable, so when one is not provided then provide one yourself.

I sunk my sharp K9 tooth into the material making a small rip, i used my hands to rip it open. Slipping into the cover of darkness i slipped passed the snoozing guards, and into the protection of the dense forest. I ran north, then stopped. A river. Never in my life have i seen live water, water that sustained life. A fish passed by swiftly with the current, it was a beautiful blue and silver fish, i followed with curiosity, i watched as it struggled its way against the current. I walked from a distance, the fish was abruptly stopped by a sharp object.

This night wasn't just my life changing day but I found the one thing that corrupted my soul and giving birth to a being.


	5. Say My Name

The same bright haired boy stood before me, his hand holding the object that had penetrated the fish. His head propped up as he walked to the bank of the river the fish wiggling way the last bit of life its body had left, i knew this.

He placed the fish down in a basket

It's dead body lied silently next to the other four.

I hid behind a tree trunk curious about his actions. He stabbed the fish onto various sticks placing it to the side of the fire, it seemed like the fire licked the fish into a burning haze, the smell was pleasant and i drew close. Several leaves crunched under my bare foot, he turned around quickly, i hid once again. I turned back from my hiding place finding him gone, i panicked looking every where, right, left, nothing.

A figure popped out in front of me making me jump out of my skin.

"Yo" he saluted at me as he jumped down from the branch he had hung from

"Say aren't you the one we were chasing a while ago?"

I couldn't understand him, i understood not even half of what he had said, some kids from there knew how to speak and on occasions i interacted with them. But most of them winded up stabbing me in the back and dying themselves. My vocabulary consisted of yes, no, me, you, him, her, and the occasional other words.

"Come with me it's cold out here" he said a grin covered his features

"Yes" i replied my voice sounded foreign to me from the under use of it. He seemed like no threat so i followed, He lead me to the fire he had made previously, i never seen a thing as such. The closer i got to it the more i could feel the heat eradicate from the flames. With my hand i reached out to it but retracted when one if the flames hands licked my fingers. The bright haired boy came back from the shrubbery carrying more wood. He flipped the stick around to cook the other side of the fish before plopping down to watch the flames. I sat there watching him speak to me.

Rustling was heard from the shrubbery adjacent to be, i shot up ready to either attack or flee. Two voices were now clearly heard.

"Naruto, we were going to look for you until sensei told us you were here" she had seemed to spot me and halted her movements

"Naruto, that girl..." her voice trailed off

"Calm down guys she might run off"

The dark haired boy i saw earlier was in pace with the girl making their way around the fire. The bright haired boy looked lied back and relaxed. I sat a foot next to him still unsure of the other two though he didn't mind. I still stared at the dark haired boy, he felt almost ominous.

The bright haired boy reached over to the cooked fish, the other two doing so too. They took a bite munching on the once living creature. The bright haired boy handed me a fish as well. I stared at him unquestioningly, why did he give me his food. Why would he give to me?

He took a another bite from his fish. I looked down at mine and reluctantly took a bite, the flesh seemed so edible as my teeth sunk into it.

The only thing left of the fish now were bones, i occasionally ate some of them killing the time as i watched them eat theirs. Slowly.

The bright haired boy then had begun introductions

"That is Sakura, the gloomy one over there is Sasuke, and I'm Naruto"

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto" my words were slurred but nevertheless understandable, the other two stared in amazement, they hadn't heard me speak yet i suppose.

"so what's your name" the pink haired girl had approach me, i felt no need to flea so i merely looked up at her.

"Name?" i copied

"Yea your name, what's your name" she had stretched out the last two words for my further consumption.

"My name?" i questioned, what were trying to ask me.

"That's enough Sakura, she probably doesn't know what a name is, never the less have one herself." the raven haired boy spoke up for the first time he had sat there. The pink haired girl had sat back down.

The moon was high in the sky shining down upon their sleeping figures. Something was suddenly placed atop of me. The bright haired boy had taken off his jacket and placed it on my bare shoulders.

"Why aren't you asleep"

I simply looked up at the moon watch on the stars above.

"Nice night isn't it"

I remained silent unable to reply.

We sat together staring up at the unwavering stars.

Night had passed and the sun began to rise as they packed up i had given up his jacket as i followed the bright haired boy once again. We reached the place i had escaped, i felt uneasy and began to draw myself closer to the bright haired boy, he seemed almost like a leader figure to me. The place had people everywhere yelling and running from place to place.

"We lost one of them"

"She must have sneaked out some time at night"

I all eyes fell on me as we moved further into the crowd.

The arm grabbed me on my upper arms pulling me up in to the air

"How did you get out of the restraints"

I struggled and began to kick and bite only of my attacks to land on painless air. None of my previous attacks had worked yet just when i had my plan the restraints i had once escaped rewound around my wrists holding them behind my back, i pulled at them furiously as they set me down on my feet. Plan initiated.

I ran, dislocating my thumb i slipped my first hand out of the metal cuffs before pooping it back and repeating it once again with the other hand giving them a half second show. Soon i was free and fled to the safety of my new found leader.

"Ah! She escaped so easily" they said utterly flabbergasted

They began to approach me, but i simply hid under the bridge of the bright haired boys legs

"She seems attached to Naruto" the pink haired girl mentioned

"Yea maybe she'll follow him" the same silvered haired man had spoken

The place was cleared out and we walked along, the other kids were accompanied by guards. After hours of walking we had arrived, most of the kids were fortunate enough to be able to communicate with the guard and have a family to return to but i was left alone. I watched as all of my old enemies leaped into the arm of their crying guardians and taken away, yet i was the last one standing. The bright haired boy had to leave,and i was left alone, i fought as they took into a room with with a chair. When ever some one got to close i would simply fight them away from me. I was confused. Why do they want me here? Suddenly indistinct voices were hear from the entrance.

"They say she's a savage"

"I can't believe their putting her up for adoption, that's dangerous"

"Yea well what can we do"

"Yea"

"Wanna get some drinks?"

"Let's go"

Day after day i stayed there, place to place I've been to, some had gotten to close, adults wrapping their arms around me would get their flesh ripped off by my fangs. I would plead to them some times with the words i could remember.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!"

Not one had they come, not until today. I was then taken out of the room and out side, was i being transferred again, we walked down the dirt road, i now wore shoes, a plain shirt and pants, my short rebellious black hair flew in every direction as the strong wind flew by. Taking a turn i found the one thing i had yearned to see. The old trio sat on an old bench under a flower filled tree.

"Naruto!" i had finally been able to puzzle in the words they had told me that day. Names, a title given to something. I had instinctively ran over to him leaving the guards to eat my very dust. I jumped over to him only for the guard to grab me away.

"Are you okay, you aren't hurt are you?" the guard asked nervously

"No, why what happened"

"She tends to attack any one in sight"

I walked over to Naruto, and smiled. The guard seemed almost shocked at my action. Naruto simply smiled back.

Sadly it didn't last long, i was then taken back into the room.

Weeks passed and i was then granted my freedom, as well as an apartment. I would get a small packet of money and a bag of food.

Never the less i would leave the apartment abandoned for i went to train with Naruto play with Sakura, spar with Sasuke. Two month passed and i grew, i could now speak simple sentences and questions but a sudden occasion brought me to my thoughts.

We entered a small shop Naruto and Sakura had accompanied me to buy a new shirt because the other one had ripped when i was training with Sasuke. We entered the children's section many parents scowled at my presence hiding there children from me.

A small girl had emerged from the hangers frightening me with a 'boo' as i scowled at her

"How's it going " she smiled adding her own innocent charm

"Good" i replied simply, my vocabulary wasn't that good yet but had improved greatly over the months.

"My name is Alie, what's yours"

My mind was then altered by those very words. I had then realized how i was so socially corrupted. Everyone had a name, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, the hokage. Everyone but me.

The girl waited for an answer, her mother had taken a turn to find her daughter in front of me my angry scowl present, she picked her daughter up and took her away

"Alie how many times have i told you, that one hurts people you know what she did to Mrs. Nagasaki"

"Yea mama"

I had broken bones, hurt adults even to the point of hospitalization and near death, children have been hurt or injured because they had gotten to close, that was why the left me be at the small apartment where it was small and silent, whenever i was to go out a guard was to accompany me. That was until my encounter with Naruto, that's when the hokage had put me under teem seven's wings. I wasn't as frightened anymore. Yet one thing that had happened was that, no one had had ever given me a name, i was spat at and discouraged by the adults and children, especially from the families i had hurt. But no one gave me a name, the only thing close to it was 'the girl' or 'that' but that wasn't a name. Naruto wouldn't address me with a name but call me with a hey and she, as well as the rest.

"Hey, were done paying let's go" Sakura chipped. Holding out a shopping bag. I hurried to their side as they exited yet i had no interest in the bag or it's contents, but the question i was asked.

"Alright then, see you later Naruto, my mom wants me home for dinner early" Naruto nodded before she turned to me "ill see you too, tomorrow"

I waved bye as she ran her way down the street.

"Okay let's go to the river, i want to teach you a cool new technique to fish" I nodded happily as we make our way to the river.

Dusk had now rained down upon us, the fire giving us warmth and a place to cook. Then the question popped out again.

"Say, Naruto" i asked silently

"Yea"

"What's my name?" i had barley been able to whisper it out

"Your name? Ah let's see, now that i think about it you don't have a name" he had a very pensive face scrambled deep in thought. "Well since you don't have one let's give you one" he had his same goofy smile plastered on his face "but let's make it a cool one" i nodded my head furiously happy with the idea of my name.

"Let's see, do you have any ideas?" i shook my head to a no

"Um~" he seemed to look around the area then stopped at the kindling fire

"Moeru, that's going to be your last name, it means burns" he put his hand to his face almost in deep thought once again " and your first name will be 'akai' as in red, all together that would be Moeru Akai meaning 'the burning red' " i smiled happily at the name, from now on my name is Moeru Akai.


	6. Academy

It had been a week, I had gotten used to my name, and it feels almost warm every time either Naruto Sakura or Sasuke call me.  
"Akai, hey are you listening" Sasuke looked down at me  
"Sorry lost in thought" I explained briefly  
"Any ways like I was saying, were going in to the training grounds for combat today"  
I nodded, Wednesday like any other I spent with Sasuke practicing with combat, I would normally spend my Mondays and Tuesdays with Naruto, Wednesday and Thursday with Sasuke. All the other days I spent with all of team seven, including Sakura and Kakashi sensei. We were now passing a vendor's isle when I spotted something. A silver leaf symbol hung from an open display. The store owner gave me a mean glare when I looked, I then returned the favor.  
"Akai, what are you looking at?" Sasuke had stopped when I wasn't following, and looked over his shoulder.  
"Just this thing" I pointed with a finger despite the look of the clerk  
"A necklace?" he asked as he inspected it  
"Yea a necklace" I added absentmindedly almost about to let it pass on as another one of my rare desires  
"Her mister how much for the silver necklace" Sasuke looked over the top counter at the man.  
"Sasuke it's okay I was just looking, I don't need it" my words seamed unnoticed ad he continued  
"1884.15¥ for you my young man"  
I watched as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket and gave it to the man  
"Thanks for the business" the man smiled  
Bending down he placed it around my neck "a little too big" the necklace reached my last rib bone when it was let go, he looked again before he reached around my neck and readjusted it  
"Perfect"  
"Thanks Sasuke" I smiled sincerely his cheek flushed a bit as he looked away  
"Don't go telling everyone I gave this to you, okay" he turned his gaze almost as if he was embarrassed, surprised by the action I nodded  
He ruffled my hair, which now was long enough to tuck a small curl behind my ear. He stood, and continued walking as I ran in peruse. Upon arriving he handed me his kunai pouch.  
"I think you're just about ready for the real test." I stared at the pouch opening the magnetic lock I took out a set of steel kunais. For the first times I held a kunai it was a plastic imitation, the council thought of it as bad to have me handle weapons and issued me fakes. Yet they never opposed the idea of me training, for they wanted to get my strength under control.  
"Three..." he began  
I immediately jumped into the bushes, blending in to the shadows.  
I silenced my breath, my mind.  
"Two..."  
I silenced my soul.  
"One" he finalized  
the only thing that was heard was the soft beat of my heart  
'Step one: patience, wait for your opponent to turn their back'  
I shifted through the leaves not a sound so far. Changing my angle I aimed, position, ready. Shifting his position, I charged. Silently.  
'Strike enemy before you are noticed. Make your presence as short as possible'  
I grabbed the kunai aiming it at his jugular vein. My eyes widened and I jumped back into the bushes.  
"Kai"  
The world seemed to clear as I opened my eyes  
"That good your getting better" he commented "ten seconds less than your original"  
"Just!" I sighed  
"It's your fourth day, that's a good pace" he remarked "anyways, lets head on down to the river i want you to practice your aim"  
"Hai!" I smiled as I raised an arm  
we walked through the thick shrubbery and to the river bank. We then closed into my favorite spot, only to find out it was already taken. At the river bank was a family, two children and their father teaching them to throw a kunai, the mother sitting on a blanket eating a bento box. The kids were just about a little older than me and their aim was terrible, even from a far you could tell, and it was a tree they were aiming at. As we walked passed them the father took his children behind him as if protecting the two, I scowled at them.  
"Hotteoke" Sasuke said over his shoulder  
I looked at Sasuke before giving them a final glare  
"Okay listen ill scare the fish out of the water, you will throw the kunai at them" he instructed I nodded as I took out my kunais  
The father tensed as I took out the weapons  
"Here they go" he called  
Three fish jumped out wiggling in the air  
"Get only the biggest"  
I threw two of the six kunais hitting both, impaling them in to the tree across the river  
"Not bad" he remarked "okay after lunch we practice more"  
I dislodged the dead fish and then turned to the family, they were gone.  
The rest of the day had passed silently and then so did the rest of the week, it was a nice Monday afternoon just like any normal September Monday, but on the contrary it was completely different, today the hokage had called the me and team seven.  
I had been woken up early in the morning by a knock at my door; by early I mean four a.m. I scratched my short hair roughly as I put on a shirt; i reached up and turned the knob. An anbu stood in front.  
"I have a message from Hokage-sama. You are to be in his office at five, you will meet with teem seven at the entrance gate. That is all" he left promptly after the last words he said. I closed the door and shuffled my way into the kitchen. I turned on the stove with a crack as the flames came out. I pushed the stool up to the sink where I filled a pot with water; I put the pot to the side and grabbed the stool once again placing it in front of the flames. I walked over to the sink once again and reached up on my toes for the pot I made my way to the fire and put it on the stove. I lowered the heat to as low as it could. I grabbed the stool, again. 'I honestly need to get another' I told myself as I put the stood down once again. I took out a bag of produce I bought with Sakura the other day I placed them above the counter top as I took out a cutting board and knife. I began with the simple things like potatoes, carrots, and green beans. I slipped them into the lightly boiling water with a plop. Sakura had spent time with me teaching me how to cook, and had left a cook book behind for me to practice.  
After several minutes I finished and let the meat vegetables cook and season themselves under a low flame. I looked at the clock to the left of me. Thirty minutes. I left the kitchen and went into my room. The apartment was small, one bedroom, bathroom, small living room and kitchen. I washed my face letting the water slide off my face and wiping it on a towel before making my way to kitchen. I checked on the stew, it was boiling nicely. I turned the stove off before grabbing hold of the handles lifting it off and on and putting it on the counter. I placed the lid above. I left the lid a bit crooked to let it cool slowly. I wanted Sakura Sasuke, not to mention Naruto, maybe even Kakashi sensei to try it. I slipped my shoes on neatly adjusting it slightly. I locked the door placing the key under the soil of a neighbor's plant and made my way down the stairs silently as the neighbors were still sleeping. I walked down the abandoned streets, stored were closed the usual morning crowd gone, the absence of the children's laughter and vendors call seemed almost strange as I made my way through. I was nearing the gate when I spotted a familiar blonde.  
"Naruto!" I called as I waved at him from a far  
"Akai Chan" he smiled as he turned from his conversation  
"Sakura, Sasuke!" I exclaimed as I headed into their group  
"Kakashi sensei isn't here yet is he?" I sighed  
we waited- and waited -and until finally sensei was nowhere in sight. We sighed heavily.  
"Yo"  
A voice from above us greeted us  
"Kakashi sensei you're late again" Naruto exclaimed  
"Ah sorry I get stuck in the road of life" he lied "any way it's time for us to go in"  
After we entered the gated and went up a flight or two of stairs we were just about in front of the hokage's office  
"You may enter"  
The door opened as we entered silently  
"You summoned us" Kakashi

"Yes I summoned you here to discuss the enrolment of Akai Chan into the academy" He said, I shifted uncomfortably at the words he mouthed, but remained silent.

"this discussion clears whether you would like to go to the academy, and also the opinion of team seven if you are prepared for time at the academy" he said as he entwined his fingers in-between themselves

"Wait the next year of students aren't suppose to enroll until next year" Kakashi interjected calmly stepping forward

"this year they're been some complications to the time and there starting four months early this year, Akai Chan I want you to know it was a pain to get you an application, the children and the children's parents are terrified of you, with your dangerous background they don't want you near their children all of them even took their time to hand write pages of denial to enter you" he put his hand over a foot high stack of papers. "I want your honest answer Kakashi, team seven. Do you think Akai Chan is ready for the academy; Akai Chan please let then talk within themselves'

I walked three feet closer to the desk before they got into a semicircle, Naruto blurted out words, before Sakura told him to shut up. The aligned all together in a file line, Kakashi sensei spoke up. "In one way we all agree. She's ready for the academy"

"Alright, Akai Chan do you accept that you're ready for taking classes in the ninja academy" he asked after he opened the drawer to his right

"I'm sure" I said firmly

He handed me a manila envelope placing it into my hands I took a step back to examine it seeing as though my head could barely reach over the desk.

"Thank you for our time, you four are dismissed" the old man said as he took a puff of his tobacco

We made our way down the stairs to the main gate I decided to speak up

"I made food at my house, care to join"

Sakura spoke up happily at the request "did you use the cook book I lent you. Of course I would love to''

The rest of them agreed as well and not before long we were back into my apartment; I fished out the key from the pot and brought it to the slot turning it for entrance to the small apartment.

_**so sup you guys sorry for not updating lately ive been sick and i went to AX 2015 so i was rather busy with the make up and wig and the other cosplays i didnt have as much time to write but heres what i have so far. hope you enjoy until next time. **_


End file.
